1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the therapeutic treatment of pain. In particular, this invention relates to a device for the treatment and relief of headache pain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most headaches are generated by brain and surrounding tissues. These headaches can be caused by neuro-vascular, or skeletal muscle abnormalities. Dilation and distention of the extra cranial arteries produce xe2x80x9cvascular headaches.xe2x80x9d Sustained contraction of skeletal muscles of the face, scalp, and neck produce xe2x80x9ctension headaches.xe2x80x9d Headache pain is a very common condition in humans, and a common treatment is the use of oral nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agents such as aspirin. Other treatment may include muscle relaxants. Such pharmacologic therapy may be ineffective and can be associated with side effects.
Nonpharmacologic treatment in the past has included acupuncture and acupressure as well as message therapy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,446 and 4,765,338 disclose that the combination of hot and cold applied to the scalp may be beneficial in the treatment of headache. The headband disclosed in these patents can be used to heat or cool but not both simultaneously. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,215, 4,944,289, and 5,419,758 disclose a headband for headache relief using pressure but not heat or cold. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,981 discloses a headband that uses pressure plus cold for the relief of headaches. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,456 and 4,781,193 disclose headache treatment devices which use both heat and cold but not pressure. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,456 further discloses the use of vibration to relieve headache pain and U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,569 further discloses the use of magnetism to relieve headache pain. In general, the prior art suggests that pressure can compress dilated blood vessels, cold can cause dilated blood vessels to constrict, heat can cause contracted muscles to relax, vibration can interfere with the normal sensory transmission of pain, and magnetism may release natural pain-killers.
The present invention makes use of the application of pressure, heat, and cold simultaneously or individually, with or without vibration or magnetism to provide a highly effective, versatile, and practical headband for the treatment or relief of headache pain.
The present invention is a headband to treat or relieve headache pain, worn around the head above the ears, covering the forehead, the sides of the head and the back of the head. The headband has a belt on a first end and a loop on a second end, and by inserting the belt through the loop a user can cinch or tighten the headband around the head to produce a desired degree of pressure. In one embodiment, the headband is composed of an inner layer and an outer layer forming one or more inner pockets that can be accessed through one or more closeable openings. One or more heating, cooling, magnetic, or vibratory elements can be removably inserted in the inner pocket to provide heat, cold, vibration, magnetism, or a combination thereof to the head and neck. In another embodiment, the headband has an outside surface and an inside surface, with means for removably attaching one or more pockets on the inside surface. A heating, cooling, vibratory, or magnetic element can be inserted into the pocket to provide heat, cold, vibration, magnetism, or a combination thereof to the head and neck by attachment of one or more pockets to the inside surface.
One object of the present invention is to provide a treatment or relief of headache pain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a headband that is easy to place around the head, is comfortable, and will relieve the pain of headaches.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a headband that fits all head sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive headband that can apply pressure, heat, cold, vibration, or magnetism to the head.
A further object of the present invention is to provide continuous treatment or relief of headache pain.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide pressure, heat, cold, vibration, or magnetism, or any combination thereof simultaneously to the head.